


Wishes for Canon

by ArabFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabFlower/pseuds/ArabFlower
Summary: This is not a story... I just had a few thoughts and ideas floating around in my head and wanted to share.





	Wishes for Canon

**Author's Note:**

> While my story 'an indecisive heart' is still in its infant stages and not yet ‘plot heavy’ I thought it’d be fun to hear everyone’s thoughts on a few things that I really really want to see happen on the show. So please....comment...share with your friends and fellow fans....help me start a revolution so some of these things (and even things that you want to see) become canon!! Its a long list... So tell me what you think... And what's on your list in the comments!

Things I wanna see happen on the show (not in order of preference):-

1\. Alex and Kara body swop (just to see Chyler bring out her inner Lexie Grey while rocking the badass Alex Danvers look... I really think Melissa modeled Kara's more adorkable traits after Little grey)

2\. Alex having severe PTSD/psychological trauma because the memory restore goes badly (like full on straight jacket mumbling and muttering staring at walls beating head against the concrete crazy) and Kelly is the one who helps her through it

3\. Continued from 2…..When Alex recovers she and Kelly become a couple and James finds out when he walks in on them and it's that Ross Geller moment where he's like “….get off my sister!!!” and Alex is like “hey I didn't kill you when u dated my sister!” *insert Alex Danvers death glare* and super power James squeaks ‘my (best) friend and my sister’

Side note... Lena totally ships them and wing man's Alex just to piss off James...

4\. I really wanted Alex to get the first Harun El serum injection. Like Dr Erskine said in Capt America first avenger “the serum amplifies everything inside so good becomes great bad becomes worse”. Though I have nothing against the actor….James, I feel wasn't the best candidate to be a perfect foil for Lex since he made questionable choices with the whole guardian persona... I mean that's all ego... So I feel it should've been Alex that was shot as part of Lex's plan and Col. Haley forces Lena to use the untested incomplete completely lethal serum on Alex to save her.

5\. Lena telling Alex that she was working with Lex in secret and expecting Alex to hate her but Alex is all “I'm not mad... I'm disappointed...” And reprimands Lena like the overprotective big sibling that Lena desperately craves (although I ship Agent Corp like crazy... I don't think they're ever going to be Canon)

6\. Alex has friends outside the Superfriends… Like a taxi driver in the city... She calls him up all the time when she doesn't take her bike... They bicker, they fight, they joke around and they would do anything for each other... I like to think he's an African Frenchman and his name is Leo... FYI he thinks Alex' name is Caitlin (this is just because I want to see Chyler Leigh and Jackie Ido bicker in a cab once again)

7\. Nathan west guest stars on Supergirl. I really want him to play Lobo (but a more humanised version of him) where he loves and respects Alex even though he can't have her and is basically her own personal attack dog if needed. (WestLeigh is adorable and they need to be on our TV screens more often!)

8\. Luthor family reunion where Lillian teams up with Lena against Lex.

9\. More brainy and Nia....I think they're really really cute.

10\. Sam comes back with Ruby... She's dating a wonderful tech billionaire named Aaron (played by Dave Annable) and he and Alex bond over Sam and Ruby (Alex gives him the shovel talk... Also when the time comes Lena walks Sam down the aisle... Kara obviously is made of honor)

11\. Although they kinda freaked me out zombie Alex and Kara were pretty rad... I wanna see a behind the scenes Pic of Mel and Chy being dorks in full zombie getup.

12\. Lena gets a new Assistant…Mervin (played by Colin Morgan) who’s adorable and always goofily messes up…like getting places of events wrong so Lena Luthor accidently ends up going to a comic book convention in that lacy long sleeved black dress she wore on the daxamite ship and being mistaken for the actress playing Morgana Pendragon...

13\. A continuation of 12….Lena calls Alex to pick her up when she gets overwhelmed by the love and affection the fans give her and they run into Zatanna Zatara who shamelessly flirts with Alex. (Serinda Swan should seriously reprise her role…they did it for Matt Ryan and Constantine)

14\. The gang playing dungeons and dragons at game night.

15\. Kara entering an eating contest just because...

16\. Winn returns and he and brainy annoy the hell out of Alex and compare notes on how being her little brother is totally awesome... I totally want to see them get into a bar fight and run to Alex to save them

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...what do you guys think? What's on your list? Are some of these things just too crazy? Let me know in the comments! (BTW I'm on a serious caffeine high right now because I have class in a few hours and I just finished a few major case readings for work so I'm sorry if I'm all over the place...)


End file.
